songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Cl
Daniel_Cl is a player of the Universong Contest from April 27th 2014. His debut was in USC 65 in Melbourne, Australia, and he has competed in every edition since then, mostly with Chile (from USC 65 to USC 82, and then, from USC 91 and on), but also playing with Montenegro (only in USC 83), Switzerland (from USC 84 to USC 88) and Spain (in USC 89 and USC 90). He has won the contest three times. The first winning was in USC 89 in Tromsø, Norway, representing Spain, with the song "Sofía" by Álvaro Soler, collecting 257 points (the fourth best Universong record for a winning song) and eleven sets of 12 points (still a record that is shared with Russia's Sergey Lazarev). As a consequence, the following edition was held in Madrid during July 2016, hosted by actor Mario Casas and model and hostess Eva González. Two editions later, in Gothenburg, Sweden, he won once again, this time representing his home country, Chile, with the song "Más de la mitad", by Camila Gallardo, for which it received 156 points, winning the finalists vote, despite only coming tenth with the non-finalists votes. Thanks to it, the subsequent USC was held in Santiago de Chile, that was hosted by the couple of actors, models and hosts Angélica Castro and Cristian de la Fuente in October 2016. The next winning occurred in USC 108 in Halifax, Canada. In a stretch voting Camila Gallardo became the sixth USC double champion, and the first Latin American artist to win Universong twice, this time with the song "Ven" that collected 167 points. As a consequence, Viña del Mar was chosen as the host city of USC 109 in April 2018. The show was hosted by actor and model Matías Assler and actor and bodybuilder Raimundo Alcalde. The third Chilean winning came after 19 editions, in USC 127 in Matera, Italy. The winning entry "Desatar" by Karla Grunewaldt" received 183 points and four sets of 12 points, setting a new record of points for any Chilean entry. Thanks to this winning, the Universong Contest will return to Chile, this time it will be held in the city of Los Ángeles, Region of Bio Bío during December 2019 and January 2020, event that will be hosted by journalist and anchorwoman Carolina Escobar and actor and former congressman Roberto Poblete. From USC 87, he started doing the video recaps for each edition, being recognized by his creativity and for including the names of the countries in the host countries' native language. For this reason, in USC 96 he was invited to take part in the staff of Universong Contest, where he is still in charge of the videos and the edition of Universong's official Wiki. In the "Current Players - Hall of fame", he is in the 10th place. Entries Awards Bartek Award Award for the best "Trash" song (happy/original/bizzarre song) Best Non-English Song hph01 Award Award for the best Non-Qualifier song Top 3 for each edition The following is a list of Daniel_Cl's personal top 3s for each edition he took part in the Universong Contest. Points given and awarded Given points in the Grand Final Received points in the Grand Final Given points in the Semifinals (Including individual votes from Rest of the World) Received points in the Semifinals (Including individual votes from Rest of the World) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Universong Contest Category:Users